PLL - He is a broken man
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jason DiLaurentis is leaving Rosewood, never to return.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**PLL - He is a broken man**

**Jason Magnus DiLaurentis is in his car on the way from Rosewood, never to return. His sister Alison is now living a wonderful life with her love Emily.**

Since he and Alison do not get along and both his parents and his other sister Charlotte are dead, Jason has decided to move away and start fresh in a new place where he is not known as Alison's rude and sex-crazy older brother.

He really has no idea where to go, but he can't stay in Rosewood anymore.

"Life's crap." says Jason.

After all that's happened lately, Jason is a broken man in so many ways, drinking and smoking and fucking being almost all he does.

"I wish I didn't have to move, but my reputation in Rosewood is forever crap so it's better to leave and never look back." says Jason.

For the past month he has been fucking with prostitutes and pornstars in Ravenswood and he for a while thought about moving there.

Eventually he decided that it was too close to Rosewood.

"I hope I can find a place to call home." says Jason.

Jason has a large amount of money, having stolen most of the money that Jessica, Kenneth and Charlotte left behind. Money that Alison was supposed to have.

He does feel a bit bad to not let Alison get her money and such, but he has decided to only care about himself for now, until he finds a sexy fuckable girlfriend.

"Ali can make it on her own, the slut always does..." mumbles Jason.

5 hours later, Jason get to a town named Lockville.

He gets himself a room at a local hotel and then goes to a nearby club.

"Get me a big beer." says Jason as he takes a seat by the open bar.

"Sure, sir." says the sexy blonde female bartender who remind Jason of Alison, just a few years older and with bigger boobs.

"Wanna fuck?" is what Jason wants to say, but he decides to not try to hook up with the bartender and get a hooker later instead, since that will be much more easy.

"Here, sir." says the bartender as she give Jason his beer.

"Thanks." says Jason as he pay for his beer.

"You're welcome, sir." says the bartender with a cute smile.

There are surprisingly few people in the club this night.

Jason sees a woman coming out from what he guess is a bathroom.

She is clearly a hooker. Almost anyone would know that based on the very slutty clothes she wear.

"Hi, baby." says Jason as he walk over to the hooker.

"Hi, sir." says the hooker in a serious tone, without a smile.

"Bye." says Jason as he walk back to his seat, thinking that the hooker is too serious for his taste.

26 minutes later.

Another hooker enter the club.

"Hi, baby." says Jason as he walk up to the hooker.

"Hi, sir." says the hooker with a cute slutty smile.

"How much?" says Jason.

"200 bucks for a normal fuckie, fuckie." says the hooker in a voice that reminds Jason of Hanna Marin.

The hooker is very clearly not Hanna though.

"Okay, here ya go." says Jason as he give the hooker 200 dollars.

"Thanks. I'm Sugar Bimbo. My pussy is a cute little erotic paradise for men's dicks." says the hooker in a slightly childish tone.

"Alright." says Jason.

"I was born to fuck." says Sugar Bimbo.

"Sexy." says Jason.

Jason and Sugar Bimbo walk into a bathroom.

"Me is all ready." says Sugar Bimbo as she roll up her skirt and show her wet pink pussy.

"Alright, sweetie." says Jason in a deep manly voice as he unzip his jeans to reveal his big hard dick.

"Nice! Please take me now, sir..." says Sugar Bimbo as she lean her back against the wall.

"Okay." says Jason as he slide his dick into Sugar Bimbo's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm...sexy!" moans Sugar Bimbo in a sweet slutty tone.

"Yeah!" moans Jason, fucking hard and slow.

"Yay!" moans Sugar Bimbo, all happy.

She clearly enjoy being fucked by Jason.

"Mmmm!" moans Sugar Bimbo.

"Indeed, baby! You're damn fuckable!" moans a very horny Jason.

"Thanks!" moans Sugar Bimbo with a cutie cute smile.

Jason and Sugar Bimbo ( real name Mandy Brownlake ) both enjoy the fucking very much.

Obviously they are both very horny.

"Holy shit...!" moans Jason, fucking harder.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans a happy Sugar Bimbo to show that she love it so much.

"You have a really slutty pussy!" moans Jason.

"Thanks..." moans Sugar Bimbo.

45 minutes later.

"What's your real name, sexy babe?" moans Jason.

"Mandy...Mandy Brownlake, but I prefer Sugar Bimbo!" moans Sugar Bimbo.

"Okay. I'm Jason DiLaurentis!" moans Jason.

"Awww! Sexy!" moans Sugar Bimbo.

"Yeah!" moans Jason.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Sugar Bimbo.

"Holy shit, woman!" moans Jason, fucking faster.

"Yay!" moans a happy Sugar Bimbo.

"Damn! Your pussy is really warm!" moans Jason, feeling truly happy for the first time in months.

"Thanks, sir!" moans Sugar Bimbo with a cute smile.

Jason gives Sugar Bimbo a kiss.

"Mmmm, your dick's awesome!" moans Sugar Bimbo, all happy and horny.

"Alright." moans Jason.

"Mmmm!" moans Sugar Bimbo.

"You sure are a sexy woman!" moans Jason.

"Yeah!" moans a happy Sugar Bimbo.

"Why do you call yourself Sugar Bimbo?" says Jason.

"Because I hate my real name and the name Sugar Bimbo makes it easier to get men horny." says Sugar Bimbo.

"Okay!" moans Jason.

"Yay!" moans Sugar Bimbo.

26 minutes later.

"Holy crap!" moans Jason as he cum deep in Sugar Bimbo's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, soooo much fun!" moans Sugar Bimbo with pleasure as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"Yeah, Mandy...uh...I mean, Sugar Bimbo." says Jason, leaving his dick inside Sugar Bimbo's pussy until his dick goes soft and slide out on its own.

"I must say that you're one of the best customers I've had this year." says Sugar Bimbo.

"Thanks." says Jason as he smile.

It's the first time in a while that she's smiled like this with pure joy.

Sugar Bimbo is very happy too.

She love when men cum in her. She can't get pregnant and by luck she never get any STD.

The next day.

Jason sit in his hotel room, using his laptop.

"Damn it, she doesn't deserve all her luck and her amazing life." says Jason when he goes to Alison's Instagram page and sees all the photos of Alison and Emily being happy and so much in love with each other.

Jason hate that Alison is so much more lucky than him and get to have a wonderful life, while he does not.

Even though he feel tons of hate towards Alison, Charlotte and Kenneth ( and no hate towards Jessica ) and some towards Alison's friends, Jason still feel at least a little better thanks to the amazing sexy porno-fuck he had with Sugar Bimbo.

The reason he does not hate Jessica is that she was the one who actually did care about him, unlike Alison, Kenneth and Charlotte who clearly have never had any major good feelings for him, from his own point of view.

Alison does hold a bunch of good feelings for Jason, but he hate too much to be able to see that Alison does care about him.

Jessica though did love Jason as a mom should love her son and made sure that he had at least a decent life, even if her methods weren't always the best in the eyes of the law, such as giving Jason handjobs and blowjobs when nobody could notice in order to keep him happy.

Jason love that his mom did this to him. And he is sad that she is no longer alive.

Of Alison's friends, the one Jason like the most is Aria. He's not sure why.

"Alison is too damn lucky. She almost died and returned, better than before with a new spark for life and better personality. The girl seem to never fail completely." says Jason.

Yes, Jason doesn't like his sister Alison, but he does think she's sexy so her jerk off a bit to a photo of Alison in her French black leather bikini.

15 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, shit, yeah!" moans Jason as he cum over his laptop screen.

He pretends that he cum inside Alison's pussy.

2 hours later.

"Not bad." says Jason as he eat dinner in his hotel room.

His dinner is pasta, chicken and tomato sauce.

"I hope I can find a job." says Jason.

4 days later.

Jason enter a guitar store.

"Do you need any new people?" says Jason.

"We do not, sir." says Melinda West, the sexy woman who own the store.

"Okay." says Jason and then walk back outside.

45 minutes later.

Jason enter a Goth-themed diner.

"Can I get a job here?" says Jason.

"Do ye have any cooking-education?" says Emma Benz, the sexy Goth-girl who own the diner.

"I don't, but I'm a quick study." says Jason.

"Usually I want people who's went to cooking-school, but I'll give ye a fair chance, sir." says Emma.

"Thanks." says Jason.

"Show me what you can cook." says Emma as she open the door to the kitchen.

Jason follow Emma into the kitchen.

"Alright, here we go." says Jason as he cook baked potatoes, fried fish and garlic sauce, his own special favorite food durinmg his high school years.

Jessica used to cook it for him in high school when he got a B or better on a test.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the food is ready, Emma tastes it.

Jason is honestly a bit nervous.

"I have to say...that this is very good. Not the typical style of food we serve here, but still awesome. You can start here tomorrow, Mr...uh...what's your name, sir?"

"DiLaurentis...Jason DiLaurentis." says Jason.

"Nice name. See you tomorrow at 08.00, man." says Emma.

"Alright, babe." says Jason with a seductive smile.

"Yeah, man." says Emma.

Jason wash his hands and then leave.

"Not bad. I've found a job." says Jason when he get back to his hotel room and plop down on the couch.

He drink some beer.

22 minutes later, Jason sees the ghost of his mom appear.

He's not sure if it's real, a dream or something his drunk mind makes up, but he is glad to see his mom again.

"Mom...?" says Jason.

"Do not worry. I am dead, but I got to enter Heaven, despite not having been all good." says Jessica.

She look perfect. Very beautiful and erotic, just the way Jason wants to remember her and not the way she looked when she died.

"I miss you." says Jason.

"Listen, my son. I know that you stole Alison's money. I am not angry about it though. You did what you felt right in order to survive, but I can inform you that Ali doesn't hate you like you might think. She care about you, even if you've never noticed." says Jessica.

"Really? Ali always seem to hate me." says Jason.

"Trust me, she does not hate you. She simply put up a bitchy attitude often. It is her way to protect herself and Emily." says Jessica.

"Okay, mom. I belive in what you tell me." says Jason and he really does.

"Very nice." says Jessica. "Don't forget me and try to be a good man."

"I will. And you won't be forgotten." says Jason.

"Awww, sweet. Have a wonderful life, son." says Jessica.

"Can I see my mom's sexy pussy one last time?" says Jason.

"Yeah." says Jessica, all sexual, as she roll up her short skirt to reveal her wet sexy pussy.

"Thanks." says Jason.

"No problem, Jason. I hope you'll find yourself a slutty fuckable babe to call your wife and fuck every night. Bye." says Jessica and then disappear.

"Bye, mom..." mumbles Jason, sad that his mom is dead.

He is pleased that she is Heaven though. Most people would think Jessica had ended up in Hell.

Jason drink more beer.

4 hours later.

Jason eat pizza as dinner.

"Having a girlfriend would be nice. Could I give Tinder a go...? No. That app is crap." says Jason.

Despite seeming to be a guy who prefer to fuck around a lot, Jason actually want a real serious relationship with a true girlfriend.

"I guess hookers will have to do until I find a sexy slut I can see myself with long term." says Jason.

Jason drink some coffee.

"Sugar Bimbo was really fuckable. I wouldn't mind meeting her for another round of sex." says Jason.

Jason can afford hookers a lot since he has all the money that he stole from Alison's accounts.

"Damn, mom! Yes!" moans Jason as he jerk off, pretending that his mom gives him a sexy blowjob.

His dick get really stiff.

It feels good for him.

"Holy shit, mom, you had a sexy pussy!" moans Jason.

Jason never forget what it felt like to feel his mom's milf pussy around his dick.

14 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Jason as he cum.

He pretend that he cum inside Jessica's pussy.

"Mom...you're a milf...yeah." moans Jason.

2 hours later.

"Good that I'm in shape." says Jason in the shower.

He wash every part of his body, including his dick and his asshole.

The next day.

Jason put on slightly better clothes to look good on the first day of his new job.

"Welcome, Jason." says Emma with a sweet smile when Jason show up for work.

"Thanks." says Jason.

Emma quickly brief Jason on the diner's special menu.

After that, Jason starts to cook the diner's black chicken dish, as Emma tell him to.

Jason actually enjoy his job. The diner's other two chefs cook some other food.

"You seem to be a hard-workin' guy." says Emma.

"I try to be." says Jason.

The other two chefs are female. Jason is actually one of only two men who work at the diner. The other one is Emma's boyfriend who is the diner's host.

Jason doesn't mind working with women though. He like sexy babes.

He has at least something to look at.

Both of the two female chefs are attractive.

One of them is a sexy blonde with large curly hair and D-cup boobs.

The other is a black girl with ginger hair and a sexy round ass and C-cup boobs.

Jason doesn't know it, but the blonde is named Lena Vaskovia, a sexy part Russian woman and the black one with ginger hair is named Katy Moss and is a bisexual chick from Miami.

"Where you from?" says Lena in a thick Russian accent and with a sexy smile.

"Rosewood." says Jason with a smile of his own.

"Not heard of that place." says Lena.

"It's a town in Pennsylvania." says Jason.

"Erotic town, yes?" says Lena.

"No, it's not a very erotic town, but it could be a lot worse. There are some sexy babes there though." says Jason.

"Okay." says Lena.

"Yeah." says Jason. "My name's Jason DiLaurentis."

"I am Lena Vaskovia." says Lena.

"Russian, obviously." says Jason.

"Not worry, man. Me is not a fucking terrorist, me is very cozy and sexy." says Lena with a slutty smile.

"I didn't think of you as a terrorist. Some people here in the US think of all Russians as terrorists, but I don't. You seem to be a nice girl." says Jason.

"Men love me...in bedrooms." says Lena. "When not working in this diner, I often have sex."

"Alright." says Jason.

"Hi. My name is Katy Moss." says Katy.

"Nice." says Jason.

"I want you to know that I'm bisexual." says Katy.

"Why?" says Jason.

"Just in case ya wanted to flirt with me, man." says Katy with a sexy smile.

"Oh, okay." says Jason.

"Yeah." says says Katy. "Too bad that Lena is straight. I like her boobs. It would be so fun to play with them."

"Don't get hopes going. I love only men, girl." says Lena.

"I know, but I still think you're hot." says Katy.

"Thanks." says Lena.

"You're welcome." says Katy.

"Guys, two mystical fish for table 13, please." says Emma as she enter the kitchen.

"Yes, boss." says Katy.

Katy get started on the order for table 13.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason stare a bit at Katy's ass while she cook the food.

"She seem to be a nice fuck." thinks Jason, feeling his dick getting semi-hard.

"Having a girl, Jason?" says Lena.

"No. I'm single." says Jason.

"Okay." says Lena. "If you're lucky you maybe will get a night with me."

"That'd be interesting." says Jason.

"Yeah, me have a sexy pussy." says Lena.

"I'm sure ya do." says Jason.

50 minutes later.

"Get going on two dark sushi for table 9, Jason." says Emma.

"Alright." says Jason, doing as Emma tell him.

"Jason, how about a blowjob later after work?" says Katy.

"Maybe." says Jason.

"Take the chance, man. I'm givin' great blowjobs. My half-sister Nicole's taught me how to suck off men." says Katy with a slutty smile.

"Stop. Talk sex on your own time, people." says Emma.

"Sorry." says Katy.

When the work day comes to an end, Emma walk up to Jason and says "Mr DiLaurentis, well done. Your first day's been very good. You truly are awesome."

"Thanks, Emma. And please call me Jason. Mr DiLaurentis sounds too formal for my taste." says Jason.

"Okay, Jason." says Emma.

"Yeah, Emma. I enjoy it here this far. You're very nice and so are Lena and Katy." says Jason.

"I'm glad you think so." says Emma.

"See ya tomorrow." says Jason.

"Jason, over here...!" says Katy.

Jason walk over to Katy.

"I believe I promised ya a blowjob." whisper Katy.

"That's correct." says Jason.

"Let's go to the bathroom back here then." whisper Katy.

Jason follow Katy to a small bathroom near the backdoor of the diner.

They enter the bathroom,c lose and lock the door.

"I'm sure ya are goin' to enjoy this." says Katy.

She goes down on her knees, unzip Jason's pants, grab his dick and starts to give him a nice blowjob.

"That feels damn good, babe!" moans Jason in a deep manly tone.

Katy is truly good at sucking dick, just as she said earlier.

It feels very good for Jason to get a blowjob from Katy.

"You were right. You're good at this." says Jason.

This makes Katy happy.

8 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Jason as he cum into Katy's mouth.

Katy smile sexy as she swallow Jason's cum.

"Nice! Your cum taste very good, man." says Katy.

2 hours later.

Jason is in his hotel room.

On his laptop he look at Alison's Instagram where there are many photos of Alison and Emily being happy and sweet.

"My sister is such a faking bitch. I feel sorry for Emily Fields who fell for Ali and her seductiveness." says Jason who doesn't think Alison truly love Emily.

He is wrong though. Alison love Emily very much.

"Why the fuck do I care? Alison and everyone else in Rosewood belong in my past, now it's time to look towards a future where life is good." says Jason.

Jason drink some beer.

"I wish mom was still alive. She did like me." says Jason.

45 minutes later.

"Mom...she didn't deserve to die the way she did. She was a wonderful woman." says Jason as he eat pasta and fish.

He plan to start looking for an apartment the next day.

"At least I have a job." says Jason. "Guess life's not too much of an ass after all."

The next day, Jason starts his search for an apartment.

He try to find one close to the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually he finds an apartment that he like.

2 days later, Jason move in.

"Okay, not bad." says Jason.

Jason drink some beer.

"I miss mom. She was really damn sexy. Too bad I never fucked her more." says Jason.

15 minutes later.

Jason play some acoustic guitar. He own a black Gibson Hummingbird.

The song he play is 'Midnight Fuck' by Aaron Silverwolf.

"Mom used to love this song." says Jason.

And that is true, Jessica did actually love it.

The next day.

"Hi, Jason." says Emma when Jason arrive at work.

"Hi, Emma." says Jason.

"Get started." says Emma.

"As you wish." says Jason.

Jason enter the kitchen and starts to get stuff ready.

"3 jumbo-pasta with chicken and spicy tomato sauce." says Emma.

"Okay." says Jason.

"Hi, man." says Katy.

"Hi, babe." says Jason.

"Awww...sexy. In case you wonder, Lena isn't here. Today is her day off, but you can still look at me." says Katy.

"I understand." says Jason with a friendly nice smile.

"So nice." says a happy Katy.

"You're erotic." says Jason.

"Less small talk, more cooking." says Emma.

"Sorry, boss. My fault." says Katy.

"Okay then. You two can flirt after work instead." says Emma.

"Aye, boss." says Katy.

4 hours later it's lunch-break.

"Jason, do you love to fuck and such?" says Katy.

"Sure, with sexy women, such as you." says Jason.

"Nice. Thanks. Do you have any siblings?" says Katy.

"I have a sister named Alison, but she and I aren't really getting along." says Jason.

"What's she like?" says Katy.

"Blonde, manipulative, smart, egocentric and slutty." says Jason.

"Okay." says Katy.

Katy and Jason eat lunch.

While he eat, Jason look at Katy's boobs.

The top she wear barely cover them.

"Seems like you love looking my boobs." says Katy.

"Oppss. I wasn't aware I was that obvious. Sorry." says Jason.

"No problem. You can stare at my boobs as much as you want." says Katy.

"Alright." says Jason with a casual smile.

"Yeah." says Katy with a cute friendly sexual laugh.

"How long have you worked here?" says Jason.

"I think it's been almost 4 years by now." says Katy.

"Okay." says Jason.

"Yeah. I like working at this place. Emma is so nice to me." says Katy.

"That's good. She does seem like a friendly babe." says Jason.

"Without her I'd be poor and have no job or home. She saved my life." says Katy.

"Great." says Jason.

"She's my savior." says Katy.

6 minutes later.

"Guys, seven jumbo pizza with fish." says Emma.

"Alright, comin' up, boss." says Katy.

"Jason, four rice and chicken." says Emma.

"Okay." says Jason.

Jason cook rice and chicken and he's skilled at it and rather quick so the customers don't have to wait very long.

Alison wouldn't believe her eyes if she could she her own brother right now.

"Where have you learned that?" says Katy.

"It's just some natural talent and a bit of luck." says Jason.

"Awesome." says Katy with a sexy smile.

Katy is very impressed at Jason's cooking-skills.

Jason is quite the talented chef, despite having no formal education in the subject.

"You're very good." says Katy.

"Thanks." says Jason.

"No problem, man." says Katy.

45 minutes later.

Jason's making sushi and he sprinkle curry over it.

"Cool. Haven't seen anyone put curry on sushi before." says Katy.

"It was one of my mother's favorites." says Jason, thinking back to how his mom used to eat sushi with curry often.

"Really? That's amazing." says Katy.

"Yeah. She would eat it at least twice a week." says Jason.

"Nice." says Katy.

4 hours later, after work, Jason grab Katy's ass when he walk past her.

"Me like that." says a happy Katy.

When he get home, Jason jerk off to a sexy photo of his mom.

"Holy shit, mom! You're a sexy milf slut, yeah!" moans Jason.

Jason really think his mom was sexy.

"Damn, mom! Ride my dick!" moans Jason, pretending that he has sex with Jessica.

The next day.

"Okay..." says Jason as he wake up.

He jerk off and cum.

After that he drink coffee and eat a burger. This is his breakfast.

Later that day after work, Jason goes to the local gym to work out in order to stay in shape.

"Hi, sir. You look so awesome. Wanna fuck me?" says a sexy slut with a cute smile as she walk up to Jason.

The slut wear a tight tank top and baggy sweatpants and white sneakers.

"Hi. Sure, I could fuck you later. You look like a cozy babe." says Jason.

"As long as you're nice to me and have a big dick I'm sure it will be very sexy." says the slut.

"Okay. My name's Jason DiLaurentis." says Jason.

"Erotic name for an erotic man. I am Kendra Westsummer." says the slut.

Kendra look a bit like Alison, just a few years older.

"Wait...you look familiar..." says Kendra.

"I'm quite certain that we've never met before." says Jason.

"Oh, now I remember. I saw your photo online. You're the brother of that chick who went missing in Rosewood a number of years ago, aren't you?" says Kendra.

"Yeah, that's me, but don't talk about that. I'm leaving my past behind me." says Jason.

"Sorry, sir. I'm gonna work out too, but after that we can fuck." says Kendra. "You know, a good sweaty fuck can be kinda a workout too."

"Indeed, Kendra." says Jason. "I hope your pussy is good."

55 minutes later in a bathroom.

Jason slide his dick into Kendra's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Kendra, all slutty.

"Yeah, babe!" moans Jason.

"I like your big dick!" moans Kendra.

"Thanks!" moans Jason.

"Fuck, yeah! Damn amazing!" moans Kendra.

"Holy shit, you're a great fuck!" moans Jason.

"I know! All men love me!" moans Kendra.

"Okay!" moans Jason.

Jason doesn't care that Kendra seem to be a chick who fuck around, since Jason has fucked a lot of different girls in his life and never gotten an STD.

"Mmm, your dick's so firm and hard and strong! Me love!" moans Kendra.

"Alright, sexy bitch!" moans Jason.

"Yeah, me is a sexy fuckin' bitch!" moans Kendra.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Jason.

Jason fuck harder and Kendra seem to love it.

"Mmmm!" moans Kendra.

"Fuck!" moans Jason.

"Bang me...yay!" moans Kendra.

Kendra's big sexy D-cup boobs bounce to the rythm of the sexy fucking.

"Mmmm, fuck, fuck, yeah! So damn awesome!" moans Kendra.

"You're one hell of a sexy slutty babe!" moans Jason.

"Thanks, sir! Bang me as if I was a whore!" moans Kendra.

"Okay, Kendra!" moans Jason, fucking faster.

"Mmmm, yeah! Me love a good fuck!" moans Kendra, all horny and happy.

45 minutes later.

"Cum in me... please, cum in me!" moans Kendra.

"Do you wanna get preggo?" moans Jason.

"Not at all, my pussy is fixed so just release that huge creamy load deep inside me!" moans Kendra.

"Okay then! Holy shit...fuck, yes!" moans Jason as he cum a lot in Kendra's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, soooo damn awesome!" moans Kendra as she get very sexy orgasm.

2 hours later.

Jason is home, eating fish and pasta.

"Not bad." says Jason. "Kendra was really sexy and damn fuckable. Maybe I should date her, though she didn't seem like a woman who's interested in a solid romantic relationship. She appeared to be the person who prefer to fuck around."

Jason smile.

He did really enjoy fucking Kendra. She was better than Sugar Bimbo was.

"I wish mom was still alive." says Jason.

50 minutes later.

Jason drink some beer.

"I hope Alison treat Emily with love." says Jason, who still doesn't understand that Emily and Alison are truly in love with each other.

Jason thinks that Alison is still a rude horny manipulative bitch.

"For sweet Emily's sake, I hope Alison has become sweet, like mom's spirit told me." says Jason.

Jason smile, thinking that his mom can't be wrong.

He knows that his mom did always tell him the truth. Jessica did keep truth from other people, but she was always honest with him.

20 minutes later, jason jerk off to porn.

In the porn video he watch, a milf that look a bit like Jessica is masturbating.

"Mom..." moans Jason as he jerk his big dick.

He is horny.

"Fuck, yeah! Mom, your pussy is the best..." moans Jason.

Jason pretend that he is fucking his mom.

Almost a month later.

Jason enter an Italian bar.

"Hi, sir. You look like a man who has plenty of stamina in bed." says a sexy slut with blonde hair and brown skin as she walk up to Jason.

"You're correct. What's your name?" says Jason.

"I am Tabitha Jackson II, but my friends refer to me as The Horny Harem Baby." says the slut.

"Nice. My name's Jason DiLaurentis." says Jason.

"Where have I heard that name? Oh, are you the brother of Alison, the Rosewood chick who people thought was dead...?" says Tabitha.

"That's me, but I don't wanna talk about all that. I'm leaving my damn past behind me and startin' fresh here in this part of the country." says Jason.

"Okay. Sexy." says Tabitha.

"Alright." says Jason.

"Do ya have a big dick?" says Tabitha.

"Ladies have told me that I do." says Jason.

"So damn erotic. Let me buy you a drink." says Tabitha.

"You can do that." says Jason.

Tabitha buy a tropical drink for Jason.

"Thanks." says Jason.

"No problem, sir." says Tabitha.

"Just call me Jason. Sir sounds too formal for my personal taste." says Jason.

"Okay...uh...Jason." says Tabitha.

"Yeah." says Jason.

"I want you to fuck me." says Tabitha.

"Really?" says Jason.

"Me is serious." says Tabitha.

"Then I'll fuck you later, Tabitha." says Jason.

"Wonderful. It's been over a week since I felt stiff dick in my brown sexy fart-warm pussy." says Tabitha with a sexy smile.

"If so I'll try my best to make you cum.

72 minutes later.

Jason and Tabitha entera bedroom that Jason assume belong to Tabitha.

Both of them swing off all their clothes.

Then tey gwet into bed.

Jason slide his dick deep in Tabitha's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, never before in all my slutty days have I felt such a wonderful macho dick in me!" moans a very horny Tabitha.

She is telling the truth.

"Thanks, babe!" moans Jason.

"Yay!" moans Tabitha.

"You're damn fuckable!" moans Jason.

"I'm glad ya think so!" moans Tabitha.

"Okay!" moans Jason.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Tabitha.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Jason.

At the same time in Rosewood, Alison and Emily eat a sweet casual dinner.

"Em, you're so sweet and wonderful." says Alison.

"Thanks, Alis. So are you." says Emily.

"Awww, thanks ya." says Alison.

"No problem. You're the one I love." says Emily.

"And I love you, babe." says Alison.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh...fuckin' damn, yeah!" moans Jason as he cum in Tabitha's pussy.

"Mmmm, sooooooo sexy!" moans a very happy Tabitha as she get a big sweet orgasm.

Tabitha becomes Jason's girlfriend and he move in with her.

2 weeks later.

"Jason, will I get to meet your parents?" says Tabitha.

"No, they're dead." says Jason.

"Sorry...didn't know." says Tabitha.

"It's fine, babe." says Jason.

"Do you miss them?" says Tabitha.

"Only my mom. She was awesome. My dad was crap." says Jason.

"You'll get to meet my mom. She's gonna stop by on Saturday." says Tabitha.

"Your dad as well...?" says Jason.

"No, not him. He's locked up for life in a Russian prison." says Tabitha.

"Why?" says Jason.

"He is a rapist and a Nazi, unfortunately. He even tried to kill me and mom once when I was still a lil' kid." says Tabitha.

On Saturday, Tabitha's mom Veronica Jackson visit. She look like an older slightly more chubby version of Tabitha.

"Hello, I am Tabitha's mother." says Veronica.

"Hi, Mrs Jackson. I'm Jason DiLaurentis." says Jason.

"I knew my little girl would find a good man. Has she let you fuck her yet?" says Veronica.

"The first night we met." says Jason.

"She's my daughter, for sure. When I was her age, I had sex on the flip of a dime too. Back then I wasn't a fat weak lady as I am now." says Veronica.

"You can lose weight again, mom. Then you get more sex." says Tabitha.

"No, girl. It's too late for me. My days of fun are over, but you still have a lot of sex and other good stuff ahead of you." says Veronica.

"Okay. mom." says Tabitha.

"Yeah." says Veronica.

"Tabitha told me that your man unfortunately ended up being evil." says Jason.

"And that's true. George is a Nazi and a horny damn rapist. Lucky for everyone he's locked up in a Russian prison and there he'll stay until he die, the old disgusting pervert." says Veronica.

"I understand." says Jason.

"Good. I like you and I hope you'll be nice to Tabitha." says Veronica.

"You can trust me. I'd never hurt Tabitha, she's sexy and sweet." says Jason.

"Nice. I'm glad you love her and her pussy." says Veronica.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tabitha is a great fuck. She's slutty and I mean that in the best way possible." says Jason.

"Mom, Jason's a very amazing man. He knows how to fuck me." says Tabitha.

"Okay." says Veronica.

"Yeah." says Tabitha.

Jason, Tabitha and Veronica eat some cake and drink coffee.

Tabitha baked the cake herself.

"Nice cake." says Veronica.

"I'm glad you think so, mom." says Tabitha.

2 weeks later.

Jason enter Tabitha's bedroom.

"Please fuck me." says Tabitha.

"Okay." says Jason as he takes off his clothes.

Tabitha takes off her clothes too.

"Cool, your dick is already hard." says Tabitha.

"Yeah. Kinda easy to get hard 'cause you're so damn sexy." says Jason.

"Awesome, me wanna be sexy for you, man." says Tabitha.

"That's good." says Jason as he slide his dick into Tabitha's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm!" moans a happy Tabitha.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jason.

"Yay! So awesome!" moans Tabitha.

"Indeed, woman!" moans Jason.

"Fucking sexy!" moans Tabitha.

Jason and Tabitha are both very horny.

"Mmmm!" moans Tabitha.

22 minutes later.

Jason fuck harder and Tabitha love it.

"Mmmm, damn nice!" moans Tabitha.

"Yeah!" moans Jason.

"I love you!" moans Tabitha.

"I love you!" moans Jason.

"Yay!" moans Tabitha.

"You're fuckin' damn sexy!" moans Jason.

"Thanks!" moans Tabitha.

"No problem!" moans Jason in a deep manly voice.

"Sexy!" moans Tabitha in her best porn-voice.

Tabitha's sexy brown boobs bounce to the rythm of the fucking.

"Mmmm, amazing! You fuck me with such passion and stamina!" moans a happy and horny Tabitha.

"I think you're a sexy erotic babe so off course I bang you!" moans Jason.

"Awesome!" moans Tabitha.

"That's true!" moans Jason.

77 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuck, yes!" moans Jason as e cum in Tabitha's pussy.

"Yay! So cozy!" moans a very happy Tabitha as she get an orgasm.

"Holy shit, that was one hell of a fuck right there." says Jason.

"Yeah, it was so much fun." says Tabitha.

Jason keep his dick in Tabitha's pussy instead of pulling out.

"Wow, your dick's still hard, man." says Tabitha.

"It seems so." says Jason.


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks later.

"Jason, your sister and her babe are on TV." says Tabitha.

"What?" says Jason.

On the TV-screen the night news play and Alison and Emily are on it.

"And here we have them, Miss Emily Fields and Miss Alison DiLaurentis. Let's see what their opinion is." says a female reporter named Nicole Rose.

"I don't like William Charleston. He's against lesbians so I cannot see him as a possible president." says Alison.

"I agree. The man seems very rude and egocentric." says Emily.

"How do you feel about Rowena DeMarco?" says Nicole.

"She truly is much better. Rowena supports LGBT rights and is sweet and open-minded." says Emily.

"True. I'd love to see her win." says Alison.

"Nice. Ladies, thanks for that. I am Nicole Rose for Vega News." says Nicole.

"Such an ego-whore Alison is. Damn." says Jason.

"I think she seem sweet." says Tabitha.

"The girl is acting. Alison always manipulate people to think that she's a very sweet good girl, but she's actually a horny sexual manipulative bitch." says Jason.

"Okay. You know her and I don't." says Tabitha.

"Yes. I indeed know how Alison think. She care for no one else other than herself. Everything she does is only for the benefit of her, not the people she claim to love." says Jason.

"Alison must have high acting skills. She appeared so sweet on TV." says Tabitha.

"She has learned to hide all her evil behind an exterior of fake cuteness." says Jason.

"Where did she learn such things?" says Tabitha.

"From her half-sister Charlotte who was even worse than Alison has ever been." says Jason.

"Let's talk about something more sweet. My pussy is wet. Can you lick please?" says Tabitha.

"Yes, of course, babe." says Jason.

Tabitha pull down her sweatpants, giving Jason access to her pussy.

Jason lean down and lick Tabitha's pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Tabitha.

She enjoy being licked by Jason.

"Don't stop! Bring me to orgasm!" moans Tabitha.

Jason lick harder and Tabitha love that.

"Yeah! Soooo nice!" moans Tabitha.

"Your pussy taste damn good, babe." says Jason.

"Thanks!" moans Tabitha.

26 minutes later.

"Ohhhhh...my fuck!" moans Tabitha as she get a big awesome orgasm and squirt.

Jason drink some of Tabitha's fresh smooth pussy-juice. He think it taste really good.

"Erotic drink ya gave me." says Jason.

"Did you actually drink the juice from my pussy? Amazing. Not many men actually do that, even if they claim to wanna do it." says Tabitha.

"I very much did, Tabitha. Your pussy-juice taste damn nice, trust me." says Jason.

"Okay. Sooo cool. I love that you enjoy drinking my sexual fluids, Jason." says Tabitha.

"As long as the woman's healthy I don't mind drinking her pussy-juice. I love the taste. Pussy-juice has a smooth sexy flavor that I like a lot." says Jason.

"Sexy. You seem to love drinking pussy-juice as much as I love eating a man's cum." says Tabitha.

"Want some right now?" says Jason as he pull down his black sweatpants.

"I do, yes." says Tabitha as she leand down and starts to give Jason a blowjob.

"Damn, yeah! You're fuckin' great at that, baby!" moans Jason.

"Thanks." says Tabitha.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Jason.

Tabitha suck harder and Jason love that.

In Rosewood, Alison and Emily have a sweet romantic dinner.

"Em, you're so fuckin' cute." says Alison.

"Thanks. You're very beautiful too, Ali." says Emily.

"Okay. Nice." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Alison wear a black dress and Emily wear a blue dress.

Both of them are happy and unlike what Jason thinks, Alison is not trying to manipulate Emily. Alison is sweet for real, Jason just isn't aware of this fact.

"Have you searched for Jason...?" says Emily.

"Yeah, a little. I asked Caleb to track Jason, but so far nothing." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

"I can't believe how rude Jason was. He took nearly all the money that Charlie and mama left behind. The money meant for me." says Alison.

"I agree. It was so not nice of him to take your money." says Emily.

"True. When I find him I'll demand my money back. I refuse to allow the perv to keep it. He doesn't deserve it, but I do." says Alison.

"Me is on your side, babe." says Emily.

"Awww. Thanks, baby." says Alison.

"No problem. I love you." says Emily.

"I love you." says Alison.

42 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans Jason as he cum in Tabitha's mouth.

"Yummy!" says Tabitha as she swallow all of Jason's cum.

"Does it taste sexy?" says Jason.

"Yeah, it's so damn ymmy. You've awesome cum, Jason." says Tabitha.

"Thanks, woman." says Jason.

"Yay." says a happy Tabitha.

The next day.

"Babe, I'm goin' to work." says Jason as he put on his black leather longcoat and black cowboy hat and leave for work.

"Okay. Have a sweet day." says Tabitha with an erotic smile.

"Hi, Jason." says Emma, Lena and Katy when Jason arrive at the diner.

"Hi, ladies." says Jason.

Jason starts to work at once.

"Man, a big darkness pizza for table 5." says Emma.

"Alright, comin' up." says Jason.

"Good." says Emma.

Jason get the pizza done quickly.

"2 big servings of pasta and lobster for table 8." says Emma.

"I'm on it, boss." says Jason.

"Spicy fish pie for table 9." says Emma.

"Okay, boss." says Katy.

After work, Katy walk up to Jason and says "Wanna fuck me?"

"Sorry. I actually have a girlfriend now." says Jason.

"Nice. I'm glad you've found a slut." says Katy.

"Thanks and she sure is a slut, in the best possible way. Her name's Tabitha." says Jason.

"Erotic name." says Katy.

"Indeed." says Jason.

"Awesome." says Katy.

"Hi, Jason." says Tabitha when Jason get home.

"Hi, babe." says Jason.

Tabitha gives Jason a sexy kiss.

"Wanna have sex?" says Tabitha.

"Later. I'm kinda tired right now." says Jason.

"Okay. My pussy will be waiting." says Tabitha.

"Nice." says Jason.

"Yeah, man." says Tabitha.

Jason sleep a bit on the couch.

Tabitha walk over to a display cabinet where she display all of her plush animals from when she was a kid.

She own almost 50 plush animals and most of them are white or pink.

"Awww." says a happy Tabitha.

She is glad that she still have most of her plush animals.

Only 4 plushies didn't survive Tabitha's childhood.

"I wonder if these plushies are worth anything. Not that I'm gonna sell 'em. They are cute and I wanna keep everyone." says Tabitha.

21 minutes later.

Jason wakes up.

"Did you get a nice nap?" says Tabitha.

"Yeah, sure." says Jason.

"Okay." says Tabitha.

"Still wanna have sex, do ya?" says Jason.

"I sure do." says Tabitha.

"Then I'll fuck you, babe." says Jason.

"Yay!" says Tabitha in childish joy.

Jason and Tabitha take off their clothes.

Jason slide his dick into Tabitha's pussy and they fuck on the couch.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Tabitha, all horny.

"Indeed, Tabitha!" moans Jason, being just as horny as Tabitha.

"Yeah!" moans Tabitha.

Tabitha smile slutty to show how happy she is.

She really love the way Jason fuck her.

No other man has ever fucked her so perfect as Jason always do.

"Mmmm, don't stop!" moans Tabitha.

"Don't worry!" moans Jason. "I didn't plan to stop!"

"Yay!" moans Tabitha.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jason.

"Sexy!" moans Tabitha.

"Damn true!" moans Jason.

"Your dick is sooooo awesome!" moans Tabitha.

"Thanks, so is your pussy!" moans Jason.

Jason fuck harder and Tabitha love that very much.

"Holy shit, you're damn fuckable!" moans Jason.

"Awww, thanks!" moans Tbiath, who love to be sexy for her man.

"Yeah!" moans Jason.

"Mmmm!" moans Tabitha.

Tabitha's boobs move to the solid ruthm of the fucking and she is so horny and happy that her eyes roll back into her head in a good way.

She love to have sex.

"You sure are a queen of fucking!" moans Jason.

"I do my best to be a very cozy fuck!" moans Tabitha.

"Good, baby!" moans Jason in a deep manly tone.

"Mmm, drill my cute pussy!" moans Tabitha in her best porn-voice.

"Fuck! Such a good slut ya are!" moans Jason.

"Awesome that you love me! And my pussy!" moans Tabitha.

"Easy to love ya 'cause you're damn sexy and erotic!" moans Jason.

"Nice! You're soooo sexy and amazing too! And you're very macho!" moans Tabitha.

75 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Jason as he cum in Tabitha's pussy.

"Mmmmm, sooooo awesome!" moans Tabitha as she get a big sweet orgasm.

20 minutes later.

Jason play a song on his guitar.

"Nice song. What's it called, Jason?" says Tabitha.

"I don't remember. My mom used to love this one." says Jason.

"Okay. Did she play guitar?" says Tabitha.

"No, not at all, but she listened to music often." says Jason.

"Alright." says Tabitha.

"Yeah. She would listen to music when cooking food, cleaning or masturbating." says Jason.

"Sexy. Play a song that she masturbated to." says Tabitha.

Jason play 'White Old River' by Cindy O'Neil, a song that Jessica often masturbated to.

Tabitha smile, clearly enjoying the song a lot.

"Mom was quite into this old Irish piece." says Jason.

"Really good song. I like it." says Tabitha.

"Thanks, babe." says Jason. "It was written in the 60s by an Irish woman named Cindy O'Neil."

"Cindy O'Neil...? Sweet name." says Tabitha.

"I guess so." says Jason.

2 days later.

"Here." says Jason as he give Tabitha a gift.

"Thanks...what is this?" says Tabitha.

"It's an original copy of 'White Old River' by Cindy O'Neil on vinyl. Since you seemed to like the song I decided to get you the real thing." says Jason.

"Awesome. Sexy. Too bad my stereo cannot play vinyl records." says Tabitha.

"Your stereo actually can play vinyl records. I'll show ya how it works." says Jason.

"Yay. Thanks sooo much." says a happy Tabitha.

Jason reconfigure Tabitha's stereo to play old vinyl records and then he put on the record he bought for Tabitha.

Tabitha smile when she hear the music.

Jason like the music as well.

"Very sweet." says Tabitha.

Almost a week later, In Rosewood.

"I've found him. His credit card was used to buy something in a vintage music store in Lockville." says Caleb.

"You've found my brother?" says Alison.

"Yeah. Unless someone else is using his credit card." says Caleb.

"Can I contact him?" says Alison.

"No. His cell phone's been disabled. Likely he's done it himself to avoid being found ny you, Ali." says Caleb.

"Has he registered another phone number?" says Alison.

"Let me check." says Caleb.

5 minutes later.

"Nothing as far as I can tell." says Caleb.

"At least I know where to start searching. Please call Em for me. She and I are goin' to Lockville." says Alison.

45 minutes later, Alison and Emily are in Alison's car, heading to Lockville.

"Jason DiLaurentis, I'm comin' for ya. You're not gonna be able to sneak off to some lil' town with my money." says Alison, sounding almost like her 15 year old self again.

"Relax, babe. Focus on driving." says Emily as she gently place a ahnd on Alison's right knee.

"Sorry, Em. I'm just so mad at Jason for takin' my money." says Alison.

"I understand, but I don't wanna end up in a car accident." says Emily.

"Neither do I, baby Emily." says Alison.

When they get to Lockville the sun is going down.

Alison and Emily enter the diner where Jason works.

Jason isn't there right now.

"Hi. I'm lookin' for Jason DiLaurentis, do ya know where he is? I am his sister Alison." says Alison.

"No. We've never met somebody with that name, sorry..." says Emma, Lena and Katy, pretending to not know Jason, since he has told them that he don't want to be found by Alison.

"Okay. C'mon, Em." says Alison as she and Emily walk back out to the car.

15 minutes later, Alison and Emily enter Nelly's Fashion, which is a clothing store.

"Hi, ladies." says Tabitha, who work at Nelly's Fashion, and then she silently gasp a bit when she sees who the two women who just walked into the store are.

She remember Alison and Emily from when she and Jason saw them on TV.

"Do you wanna buy sexy clothes? We have that here." says Tabitha, trying to seem relaxed and casual.

"No, thanks. We're lookin' for my brother, perhaps you've met him. His name's Jason DiLaurentis. I'm his sister Alison and this is my girlfriend Emily." says Alison.

"I've never met your brother, Miss DiLaurentis." says Tabitha.

"Alright." says Alison.

4 hours later, Alison and Emily hasn't found Jason.

"Seems like Jason isn't here. Let's move on to next town nearby. We're going to the next town south from here." says Alison.

Jason sigh in relief when he look out from the bedroom windown and sees Alison's car drive off on Hawk Road and leave Lockville.

"Thank shit. Alison and Emily are leaving the town." says Jason.

"Okay. Good for you, Jason. I told them nothing and I hear that so did you friends at work." says Tabitha.

"Yeah, babe. I'm glad they didn't find me." says Jason.

"I wonder what lead them to Lockville in the first place." says Tabitha.

"I've no idea." says Jason.

The next day.

Alison and Emily return to Rosewood.

"Damn. Jason's escaped." says Alison.

"Maybe he is dead..." says Emily.

"I don't think so. The perv is hiding from me somewhere and I'm gonna find out where and demand my money back." says Alison.

"Okay. I'm backing you up all the way, Ali, my love." says Emily.

"Thanks, Emily. You're so sweet." says Alison.

Emily gives Alison a kiss.

Jason and Tabitha eat lunch.

"I wanna get fucked later." says Tabitha.

"That sounds nice." says Jason.

"Yeah. You're horny too?" says Tabitha.

"Not yet, but making me horny will probably be easy for you." says Jason.

"Awesome. I love to be your private slutty girl." says Tabitha.

"Okay. You sure are a true slut, a very sexy babe." says Jason.

"Doing my best to be the girl you want me to be." says Tabitha.

"I'm glad you do that, Tabitha." says Jason.

"You're the man I love so I want you to get what you desire." says Tabitha.

"Very nice. I love you as well." says Jason.


	7. Chapter 7

Almost 3 years later.

Jason and Tabitha are getting married.

In the diner where Jason works.

"People, today my cousin Tabitha and Jason DiLaurentis will become a thing for real." says Major Ronaldo Jackson, Tabitha's cousin.

Tabitha wear a sexy red satin dress.

"Jason, you're awesome. I love you sooo fucking much. I look forward to being your sexy wife for the rest of my life." says Tabitha.

Jason wear a white formal suite and a long black leather overcoat.

"Tabitha, babe, you're damn erotic and very smart. I love you. I'm lookin' forward to our future together." says Jason.

He slide a gold ring onto Tabitha's finger.

"Yay!" says a happy Tabitha.

"Congrats, guys." says Emma.

"Thanks." says Jason.

"Sexy woman you have, man." says Lena.

"Yeah." says Jason.

"Awww." thinks Alison, who has found out where Jason is, but to not demand her money back, standing in a corner, disguised so Jason won't recognize her.

Emily is there too. She is disguised as well and stand next to Alison.

50 minutes later.

Jason and Tabitha are in their bedroom.

They take off their clothes.

"I wanna fuck." says Tabitha, being very horny.

"Okay, Tabitha." says Jason, jerking his dick to full stiffness.

"Yay." says a happy Tabitha.

Jason slide his dick all the way into Tabitha's wonderful pussy and starts to fuck hard and slow.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Tabitha.

"Indeed, woman! Your pussy is wet, soft and warm!" moans Jason.

"Yay!" moans Tabitha.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Jason in a deep manly voice.

"Awww, so dang sexy!" moans Tabitha in her best slut-tone.

It feels amazing for both of them.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Tabitha.

"You sure are fuckable, as always!" moans Jason.

"Yay! Awesome!" moans Tabitha.

Tabitha's boobs bounce sexy to the rythm of the wonderful fucking.

"Mmmm, your dick's really hard and firm!" moans Tabitha, all horny.

"Okay!" moans Jason.

Jason fuck harder and Tabitha love that very much.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Tabitha, all horny.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Jason, just as horny as Tabitha is.

"Amazing!" moans Tabitha.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jason.

"Keep going! This feels so nice!" moans Tabitha.

"Alright, damn sexy!" moans Jason.

"I think so too!" moans Tabitha.

"That's good, Tabitha!" moans Jason.

"Yeah!" moans Tabitha.

"Damn, I never get tired of fuckin' ya!" moans Jason.

"Nice! And I never get tired of being fucked by you, Jason!" moans Tabitha.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Jason.

"OMG, soooo damn sexy and cozy!" moans Tabitha.

Tabitha gives Jason a sexy kiss.

"I love you!" moans Tabitha.

"I love you!" moans Jason.

77 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Jason as he cum in Tabitha's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Tabitha as she get a huge sweet orgasm.

"That was beyond great." says Jason.

"Yay." says Tabitha, slightly childish.

"Damn. You're beautiful." says Jason.

"And you're totally handsome and very macho. The perfect man for me." says Tabitha.

"Okay." says Jason.

The next day in Rosewood.

"Ali, why didn't you demand your money back from your brother?" says Emily.

"Because I could tell that he's become a much better man than he once were. And that he's lucky and happy with Tabitha." says Alison.

"Sweet of you to stop holding a grudge." says Emily.

"Well, I am a sweet Alison these days. I've left my bitchiness behind and from now on it's good and nice me all the way." says Alison.

"Okay. Wonderful, even though you and I could really use some of that money." says Emily.

"Indeed we could, but I cannot be mad at Jason, since he has actually found a woman he love and who love him in return." says Alison.

"Your mom would be happy if she was still alive." says Emily.

"That's true." says Alison.

Jessica DiLaurentis look on from the afterlife, happy that Alison and Jason are sweet now and have found love. Alison with Emily and Jason with Tabitha.

"Finally. So damn sweet." says a happy Jessica with a cute smile.

2 weeks later.

"Tabitha, do you wanna have kids?" says Jason as he step out from the shower and wipe himself dry with a big black towel.

"Not really. I'm not mommy-material, I know that too well." says Tabitha.

"Okay. I accept that in every possible way." says Jason.

"Sweet." says Tabitha.

"Indeed." says Jason.

"Jason, you're soooo awesome." says Tabitha.

"Thanks. You're truly awesome as well." says Jason.

"Yay." says a happy Tabitha.

Jason is also happy.

Tabitha gives Jason a sexy erotic kiss.

"It's so awesome to be your wife." says Tabitha.

"Good you feel that way, baby." says Jason.

"Yay. I love you." says Tabitha.

"And I love you." says Jason.

Almost a month later in Rosewood.

"Ali, do you plan to ever reveal to Jason that you know where he is?" says Emily.

"No. I wanna leave him alone to enjoy his life and his wife. He probably hate me anyways so I see no need to attempt to contact him." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Yup, babe." says Alison.

"I love you." says Emily as she give Alison a cute kiss.

"I love ya too, Em." says Alison.

"Yay." says a happy Emily.

The next day.

"Jason, how was things at work?" says Tabitha.

"Normal. In a good way, that is." says Jason.

"Okay. My day's been cute." says Tabitha.

"Alright, babe." says Jason.

"Yay." says Tabitha.

"You're sexy." says Jason.

"Thanks." says Tabitha.

"I'm gonna cook us something nice and after dinner we can have sex." says jason.

"Sounds totally wonderful." says Tabitha.

"Good." says Jason.

4 days later.

Jason sit in the living room, working on something on his laptop.

Tabitha goes down under the table, unzip Jason's pants and starts to suck his dick.

"Babe, is that you down there?" says Jason.

"It's me." says Tabitha.

"Good. Do it slow." says Jason.

"Alright, my man." says Tabitha, doing what Jason want.

"You're good at that." says Jason.

"I'm glad you think so." says Tabitha.

"Okay." says Jason.

21 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans Jason as he cum in Tabitha's mouth.

"Yummy!" says Tabitha with a cute smile as she swallow Jason's cum.

At the same time in Rosewood.

"Em, did you hear that Aria and Ezra are goin' to Italy?" says Alison.

"Yeah. Aria herself told me." says Emily.

"Oh. I heard from Hanna-Boo." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

"I'll be back in a couple hours." says Alison.

"Sweet. I'll be waiting for you, babe." says Emily.

"Awesome. See ya later, my love." says Alison.

Alison grab her purse and walk out to her car.

Emily drink some tea and eat a burger.

The next year, Alison is in Lockville to buy something in the antique store there.

And in the store that day, Jason also happen to be.

"Jason." says Alison when she sees her brother.

"Holy shit, Alison!" says Jason, very surprised to see his sister.

"Yeah, it's your little sister, man." says Alison.

"Are ya here to demand your money back?" says Jason.

"No. Just to buy an old book as a gift for Emily." says Alison.

"I'm sorry for stealing your money, Ali." says Jason.

"Don't worry. I know that you're happy now with your wife." says Alison.

"Yes, I am...wait, how do you know about her?" says Jason.

"I found you around a year and a few months ago, but decided to not reveal mysef to ya. I even was at your wedding. In disguise." says Alison. "I think it's awesome that you've found Tabitha. She seem so wonderful."

"Tabitha is indeed a very good woman. I love her." says Jason.

"Cute. I'm glad you have her the way I have Em." says Jason.

"So you really love Emily?" says Jason.

"Yeah, with all my heart." says Alison. "Emily is my one true love."

"Okay." says Jason. "That's good, Ali."

"Yup." says Alison.

"Have a good life with Emily." says Jason.

"Thanks. I wish you the same with Tabitha." says Alison.

"Alright. Thanks." says Jason.

"Jason, is Tabitha good in bed...?" says Alison.

"Yeah, of course." says Jason.

"Good." says Alison.

Jason leave the store.

Alison soon finds the book she is looking for.

The next day.

Jason lick Tabitha's pussy.

"Mmmm, lick me! Soooo sexy!" moans Taitha, all horny.

"Okay." says Jason.

"You're very good at that, Jason!" moans Tabitha.

"Thanks." says Jason, licking harder.

It is clear that Tabitha enjoy it very much.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Tabitha.

Being licked feels wonderful for her.

"Keep going!" moans Tabitha with a sexy smile.

Jason lick with passion and love.

He like the sexy taste of his wife's awesome pussy.

"Yay!" moans a happy Tabitha.

"Indeed." says Jason.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Tabitha in sexual joy.

20 minutes later.

"Damn, soooo fucking awesome!" moans Tabitha as she get an orgasm.

"I love you, Tabitha." whisper Jason into tabitha's pussy.

2 days later in Rosewood.

Alison is taking a nap on the couch when seuddenly a sweet warm voice she's not heard in a long time wakes her up.

"Alison, sweetie. I'm pleased to see that you'va matured and become a nice person." says the voice.

Alison open her eyes and sees the ghost of her mom.

"Mama...?" says Alison.

"Yes, girl. It is me." says the ghost of Jessica DiLaurentis.

"How? You're dead." says Alison.

"I am dead. You see my ghost-form, sweetie." says Jessica.

"Okay. I miss ya." says Alison.

"I'll always keep an eye on you from Heaven. Yes, I got to enter Heaven, despite the bad stuff I've done. And I keep an eye on Jason as well. I'm truly proud of both him and you. You've become the people I always wanted you to be." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mom." says Alison.

"I'm also glad you've found love with Emily." says Jessica.

"Nice. Jason's found love too. He has a wife named Tabitha." says Alison.

"Yes, I know. I've seen that. She seem to be wonderful." says Jessica.

"She is. I've not talked to her more than just a couple seconds, but I can still tell that she's a smart and sweet woman." says Alison.

"I have only one final request and that is that I want you and Jason to try and get to know each other once more and be friends." says Jessica.

"Me could try if he wants to." says Alison.

"I'm going to talk to him." says Jessica.

"Alright." says Alison.

Jessica disappear.

2 hours later, Jessica appear in front of Jason.

"Mom..." says Jason.

"I have a request and I hope you still like me enough to honor it." says Jessica.

"That depends on what your request actually is, mom. And I do still like you. There's no reason not to." says Jason.

"The thing I want is for you to build a positive sibling-bond with your little sister. I've already talked to her and she said that she'd try if you'd do the same." says Jessica.

"I'll try, but it will be a slow process." says Jason.

"Good enough." says Jessica, happy that Jason is going to try.

"Alright." says Jason.

"Do you still think I'm sexy?" says Jessica.

"Mom, I'm married now." says Jason.

"I know, but you can still think I'm hot." sasy Jessica.

"Okay. Then you are sexy." says Jason.

"May I see your dick one last time, son?" says Jessica.

"Sure." says Jason as he pull down his black baggy sweatpants and reveal his dick.

"I almost forgot how equipped you are. I like that and I bet Tabitha do as well." says Jessica.

"Tabitha love my dick. It fit perfectly in her pussy." says Jason.

"Nice. I can hear that you tell the truth. I'm glad you have a woman to fuck." says Jessica.

"Thanks." says Jason.

"No problem. I know you need to fuck often." says Jessica.

"Sex is fun." says Jason.

"Yeah, it is. I understand." says Jessica.

"Good." says Jason.

"Bye, Jason. Have a good life. Enjoy your fuckable wife." says Jessica.

"I will. Rest in peace." says Jason.

"Thank you." says Jessica as she disappear.

The next day.

Jason is drinking beer and watching TV.

Tabitha goes down under the table, pull down Jason's black sweatpants, grab his dick and starts to jerk it in a casual way.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans Jason, getting horny.

"Me love your dick. It's big and firm." says Tabitha.

"Okay! Jerk slow!" moans Jason.

"Yeah." says Tabitha, jerking nice and slow.

"Babe, you're damn good at givin' handjobs!" moans Jason.

"I grew up watching old handjob porn on Naughty TV when my parents weren't home so I've learned from that." says Tabitha.

"Naughty TV, ya say? That brings back memories. I watched stuff on that network when I was a kid as well." says Jason.

"Awesome. I miss Naughty TV. Too bad they shut it down." says Tabitha.

"Yeah." says Jason.

Tabitha jerk a tiny bit harder.

"Damn nice!" moans Jason.

"Okay. Hold a bit. I'm gonna strip. These are rare designer clothes so I don't want cum on them." says Tabitha.

She stop jerking Jason's dick, get up, take off her clothes, get back down under the table and starts jerking again.

"Yay. You didn't cum on my fancy outfit." says Tabitha, all cutie cute.

"I'm a man. I can control my dick." says Jason.

"Sexy!" says a happy Tabitha.

"Yeah!" moans Jason.

25 minutes later.

"Fuckin' yes!" moans Jason as he cum over tabitha's face and boobs.

"Nice. You cum more than any man I've ever been with. I love that soooo much." says Tabitha.

"Thanks." says Jason.

"Anytime, Jason." says Tabitha.

"Okay." says Jason.

4 hours later.

Jason and Tabitha eat dinner.

"Curry-fish and baked potatoes. Nice." says Jason.

"I know. It's one of mom's favorites." says Tabitha.

"Sweet." says Jason.

"Yay." says Tabitha.

"Alright." says Jason.

Tabitha pour a glass of vodka for Jason and one for herself as well.

"Vodka? That's a most interesting choice, indeed." says Jason.

"My boss gave me a bottle 'cause I've been a good girl at work." says Tabitha.

"Okay." says Jason.

"Yeah." says Tabitha.

Half a year later, Alison goes to Lockville to visit Jason and Tabitha to begin the process of becoming friends with Jason as Jessica requested.

"Ali, why are you here?" says Jason when Alison show up.

"Mom's ghost wished for us to become friends." says Alison.

"Okay. C'mon in, sister. I'm glad you've met mom's ghost as well. That means I'm not insane and imagine things." says Jason.

"Hi, Alison." says Tabitha.

"Hi, Tabitha." says Alison.

"Didn't Emily wanna go with ya?" says Jason.

"I told her that I wanted to go alone this time." says Alison.

"Why?" says Jason.

"Because I'm here to build a true sibling relation with you. Em will get to come along next time." says Alison.

"I guess that makes sense. Do ya want a drink?" says Jason.

"I'll make sure tropical drinks." says Tabitha.

"Tropical...? Nice. I like that." says Alison.

"Jason told me that." says Tabitha.

"Awesome." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Tabitha.

Tabitha mix 3 tropical drinks.

"Nice." says Alison when she take a sip.

"Thanks." says Tabitha.

Jason takes a sip as well.

"Ali, if you wish I can give you some money." says Jason.

"Thanks, but you guys can keep it. Not that Em and I don't need money 'cause we do, but I'm gonna be a good girl and let you guys keep all of it. Kinda sweet huh?" says Alison.

"Yes, sweet." says Jason.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"How are you and Emily doing?" says Jason.

"Really good. She and I are very much in love and there's no A or anyone else who's causing problems." says Alison.

"Who is A...?" says Tabitha.

"Long story that I don't wanna tell." says Alison.

"Okay." says Tabitha.

"I agree with Ali." says Jason.

15 minutes later.

Jason, Tabitha and Alison eat sushi.

"This sushi is wonderful." says Alison.

"I'm glad you like it." says Jason.

"Jason, will you and Tabitha ever have kids?" says Alison.

"No, probably not." says Jason.

"Okay. If you guys ever have a daughter I'd be happy if you were to name her Alison in honor of me." says Alison.

"That could happen if Tabitha and I would have a daughter. Alison is a good name." says Jason.

"Yeah, it's my name so it cannot be any less than 100 % wonderful." says Alison.

"Right. Anyways, do you still teach at Rosewood High?" says Jason.

"Sure do and I love it. I'm one of the most popular teachers." says Alison.

"I bet you are, Ali." says Jason.

"Thanks. Em's the only one who's more popular then me." says Alison.

"Ya love her so that's fine, I assume." says Jason.

"You're right." says Alison.

"Ali, seems like being friends with you isn't quite as complicated as I expected." says Jason.

"Nice. I agree. Mom will smile in Heaven." says Alison.

"Do you believe Charlotte's in Heaven too? Mom's ghost never mentioned anything regarding that to me." says Jason.

"She didn't tell me either, but I hope Charlie's in Heaven with mom." says Alison.

"I hope so as well. Since mom got entry into Heaven despite all the bad things she did, I'd see no reason why Cahrlotte wouldn't. Her crimes were not that more worse than mom's." says Jason.

"True." says Alison.

"Uh...who's Charlotte?" says Tabitha.

"She's the older sister of Alison and I. Or brother, in a way. She was born as a boy by the name of Charles Anthony DiLaurentis, but our mother later made her highest wish come true by providing payment for surgery to allow her to transgender into a female who took the name Charlotte, the feminine form of her former male name. We still called her Charlie sometimes though. She wasn't always a good person, but eventually she became good and then we lost her when she got killed by a friend of hers who betrayed her and shot her with a rifle straight to the heart." says Jason.

"We miss her. Both our parents are dead too. Jason and me only have each other now." says Alison.

"Indeed. The other members of the DiLaurentis line are dead. Ali and I are the last ones still walking and talking. Unless she or I have kids, there shall be no more DiLaurentis." says Jason.

"Em and I have two lil' daughters, but they are might not count, since their DNA-profiles confirm that they're 0 % DiLaurentis." says Alison.

"At least some people would still consider them to be part DiLaurentis. You're the woman who physically carried them in your stomach." says Jason.

"Yeah, but they're the result of Em's eggs and Wren's cum, neither being a DiLaurentis. Em and me had Grace and Lily's DNA checked." says Alison.

"That means that you and I are truly the last. Our cousin Gina in Texas was confirmed dead by cancer and so are our half-cousins David and Roxy." says Jason.

"Roxy's dead...?" says Alison.

"Yes. Didn't they call you from the Rochfort Institute?" says Jason.

"No. I knew she was locked up there, but I assumed she was at least still sort of alive, even though she was unable to be up from bed." says Alison.

"Unfortunately she's dead. Her spine broke and there was nothing anyone could do for her." says Jason.

"Guys, at least your blood lives on as long as you're around." says Tabitha.

"Yeah, but it's kinda sad that we're the last of our line." says Jason.

"Me feel same." says Alison.

"Maybe one of your cousins had kids before they died..." says Tabitha.

"Perhaps so, but that's very unlikely. Gina was unable to have kids because of the fact that her reproductive organs were crap and Roxy and David were both too young to have children." says Jason.

"Okay." says Tabitha.

2 days later.

"Jason, this has actually been fun, but I miss my cutie Em so I'll go back to my town of Rosewood now." says Alison as she grab her bag.

"Okay. I understand, Ali. Have a good day and give Emily the very best from me and Tabitha." says Jason.

"Thanks. Bye, man." says Alison and then walk out to her car.

"Bye, lil' sister." says Jason.

"See? Your sister isn't as bitchy as you used to think." says Tabitha.

"I am man enough to admit that I was very damn wrong about her." says Jason.

"Awesome." says Tabitha.

"Now that I'm aware of how sweet Ali is I feel good that she's with Emily." says Jason.

"Good." says Tabitha.

"Indeed, babe." says Jason as he gently grab Tabitha's sexy ass through the soft fabric of her tight black slutty sweatpants.

"Yay!" moans Tabitha in cute joy.

"Yup." says Jason.

Jessica and Charlotte talk in Heaven.

"Mama, it's sweet that Ali and Jason finally are friends." says Charlotte.

"Yeah, sweetie. I'm proud of 'em." says Jessica.

"Are ya prouf of me too?" says Charlotte.

"Of course I am, sweetie." says Jessica.

"Thanks, mama." says Charlotte.

Jessica drink tea.

Charlotte hug her teddy bear.

The next day.

"How's your day at work been?" says Jason.

"Good. Nothing special." says Tabitha.

"Okay." says Jason.

"Yeah." says Tabitha.

"I've had a nice day here at home." says Jason.

"Awesome." says Tabitha.

Tabitha dance a bit in a sexy way.

"Little preview of what you get later." says Tabitha with a cute smile.

"That sounds interesting." says Jason.

"Yay!" says Tabitha in childish joy.

"Cute." says Jason.

"Thanks." says a happy Tabitha.

At the same time in Rosewood.

Emily and Alison have a casual dinner at the Grille.

"Em, you're so sweet and beautiful." says Alison.

"Awww. Thanks, Ali. You're sweet as well." says Emily.

"I'm doing my best to be." says Alison.

"Yeah and it works. I only see sweetness when I look at you." says Emily.

"Did you forget my bitchy years?" says Alison.

"No, but I see only sweetness." says Emily.

"Okay, babe." says Alison.

"Yay." says a happy Emily.

"Cutie cute." says Alison, being happy too.

"True." says Emily.

Alison gives Emily a romantic kiss.

"I like that." says Emily.

"Wonderful." says Alison.

"Yes, Ali." says Emily.

2 weeks later.

"Ahhhh! Fuckin' damn nice!" moans Jason as he cum over Tabitha's face.

"Yay! Cum on me!" moans a happy Tabitha.

"You look beautiful with cum on your face, babe." says Jason.

"Thanks." says Tabitha.

"No problem." says Jason.

"Yay. I love you." says Tabitha.

"I love you." says Jason.

Tabitha giggle.

"Perhaps you should clean your face now." says Jason.

"No way. I like having cum on me." says Tabitha with a cute smile.

"Okay then." says Jason with a small friendly laugh.

50 minutes later.

Tabitha is drinking tea and reading a book.

Her face no longer has cum on it.

"What are you reading?" says Jason.

"It's one of my favorites...'White Stone' by Yvette Laurensen." says Tabitha.

"I've never heard of it. What's it about?" says Jason.

"Romance in 19th century France." says Tabitha.

"Sounds nice." says Jason.

"Yeah." says Tabitha.

"Do we still go to your mom's place on your birthday next week?" says Jason.

"We sure are. Plans have not been changed." says Tabitha.

"Alright. I've already ordered your birthday gift. I hope you'll like it." says Jason.

"I'm pretty sure I will." says Tabitha.

"The only thing I'll reveal is that your gift is custom-made." says Jason.

"Me like the sound of that." says Tabitha.

"Oh, do ya now?" says Jason.

"Yeah." says Tabitha.

"Havin' a love for fancy stuff seems to be a common trait among women." says Jason.

"Oh..." says Tabitha.

"Ali love her luxury French things." says Jason.

"Cute." says Tabitha.

"I guess." says Jason.

4 months later.

Tabitha and Jason are playing chess when the door bell rings.

Jason opens the door and sees Alison and Emily.

"Oh, Ali and Em. C'mon in, ladies." says Jason.

Emily is surprised by the fact that Jason is a nice man now.

She still remember him as Alison's rude egocentric horny perverted brother.

"Hi, ladies." says Tabitha when she sees Emily and Alison.

"Babe, make drinks for our guests." says Jason.

"Of course." says Tabitha.

Tabitha mix tropical drinks.

"I'm surprised to see you tow here today." says Jason.

"Em and I had some time off and she suggested we go visit you guys." says Alison.

"Alright." says Jason.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Emily and Alison sit down on the couch.

"I like your home." says Emily.

"Tabitha deserve all the prasie for that. She's the one whos's decorated the entire place." says Jason.

"Guess I did." says Tabitha as she serve the drinks.

"Whoever it was did a wonderful job." says Emily.

"Sweet." says Tabitha.

Alison take a sip of her drink and smile over the fact that it taste so good.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
